1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for subcuticular attachment of skin surrounding an opening wherein the opening is either caused unintentionally or by surgical procedure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Modem day surgery using sutures and staples or the like is well defined. Generally, the key to successfully attaching cutaneous matter is the utmost gentleness in handling all tissue. Damaged and injured tissue leads to necrosis followed by fibrosis and scarring.
In handling tissue for attaching the surgical ends adjacent an opening, care must be taken in attaching the open ends to provide a minimum of the usual well-known telltale marks in the skin. For example, the application of sutures in cutaneous surgery will often result in the appearance of telltale crosshatch markings, whereas the use of sutures subcutaneously allows for early removal to minimize the telltale marks. Application of subcutaneous sutures generally refers to introduction of sutures at well below the epidermis and dermis. Subcuticular sutures generally refer to sutures introduced beneath the epidermis. In any event, reference to attachment of cutaneous matter below the epidermis at any level is sometimes referred to as "subcutaneous." Although the present description refers to subcuticular application of fasteners, it is contemplated that such fastener application can be performed at all levels possible with the application disclosed herein.
Surgically attaching cutaneous matter is also accomplished by application of staples which are generally of a metal material and are closed by action against an anvil which causes the ends of the staple to close after piercing the skin surrounding an opening. In either case, the portions of skin are first drawn together and then stapled or sutured so as to hold them together until natural healing takes place. The steps are often cumbersome to the surgeon since holding the skin together requires one motion and stapling or suturing requires another.
To date, there does not appear to exist an apparatus which is capable of gripping the portions of cutaneous matter surrounding an opening and drawing them together, followed by introduction of a staple at subcuticular levels, i.e. below the epidermis. Neither does there appear to exist an apparatus which is capable of drawing the cutaneous matter together and firing a staple in the subcutaneous region, i.e. in the region below the dermis. The present invention is directed to such an apparatus and method for attachment of cutaneous matter.